


Siła nawyku

by PartofWorld



Series: Wilmuga One shots [18]
Category: Tomek Wilmowski - Alfred Szklarski
Genre: Family Fluff, Family Reunions, Home Sweet Home, Michał chyba nie lubi zoo, Michał deserved better, Michał musi przestawić się do życia w mieście, Step-Brothers, after Syberia, sportów blaski sportów cienie
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-09 04:33:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27488899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PartofWorld/pseuds/PartofWorld
Summary: Wrócili do domu i wszystko się zmieniło.Czyli fluffiaste cosik o tym, jak jedna mała wyprawa może zmienić ludzi.(W AU "My brother's keeper", po powrocie z Rosji)
Relationships: Jan Smuga & Michał, Michał/Dominika
Series: Wilmuga One shots [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1988005
Kudos: 5





	Siła nawyku

Spóźnił się na wartę. Zaspał. Czemu go nie obudzili?! Nigdy dotąd mu się nie zdarzyło! Zerwał się gwałtownie, siadając i rozglądając po spowijającej go ciemności.  
Było ciepło… za ciepło na Syberię i…  
\- Michał…? W porządku? – Dominika uniosła sennie głowę, bo paniczny ruch męża nie mógł jej nie obudzić.  
Rozejrzał się.  
Potem położył powoli na wznak, uspokajając zupełnie.  
\- Myślałem, że mam wartę… - mruknął cicho.  
\- Jesteś w domu.  
\- Tak… tak, też już widzę…  
Ciepła, domowa noc trwała wokoło, a on gapił się w sufit.  
\- No śpij… - Dominika starała się nie śmiać, gdy spojrzał na nią z rezygnacją.  
Przyzwyczajony do dwugodzinnej wachty, teraz był w pełni obudzony i mógłby sobie rozwiązywać sudoku… ale spać nie mógł. Musiał poczekać, aż przyjdzie zmiana…  
\- Tak się nie da żyć… - westchnął cicho - Musi być jakaś technika, która pozwala to wyłączyć.  
\- Jan ci nie powiedział o żadnej?  
\- Tylko się śmiał… no i powiedział, że trzyma przy głowie broń i jemu to wystarcza.  
\- Żadnej broni! – oburzyła się – Zapomnij!  
Michał długą chwilę wpatrywał się w sufit w zadumie, nim cicho mruknął:  
\- Ciekawe, czy gdyby wiało tutaj tak jak tam, słyszałbym ten wiatr i…  
\- Michał, słońce, jest druga w nocy, zamknij jadaczkę.  
Bezgłośnie westchnął z rezygnacją. Zasnąć, co prawda zasnął, ale za to obudził się równo ze wschodem słońca, gwałtownie otwierając oczy i pierwszą rzeczą jaką pomyślał było: „nienawidzę suchego prowiantu i zimna”.  
A potem sobie przypomniał… tłumiąc zirytowane mruczenie, by nie budzić żony, wyszedł z pokoju. Kiedyś korzystał z nierobienia nic podczas dni wolnych do ostatniej chwili. Walczył bohatersko, by go nie budzono, albo przynajmniej nie kazano wstawać.  
Teraz, w pełni ubrany wszedł po cichu do kuchni, w ostatniej chwili opamiętawszy się, by jednak nie szukać broni przy butach, do dopięcia jej do pasa.  
Duszno… co tak duszno i ciasno w tym mieszkaniu?  
Wyszedł na balkon. No, od razu lepiej… chłodne, rześkie powietrze napełniło jego płuca. Rozejrzał się po mieście, z lekkim żalem nie dostrzegł linii horyzontu. Szary woal ściśniętych ze sobą domów rozciągał się na dole…  
\- Michał, kuźwa… - Dominika załamała ręce, wychodząc na próg, ciasno zawinięta w kurtkę – Poważnie?  
\- To nie moja wina – bezradnie uniósł dłonie.  
\- Jesteś gorszy od Jana, serio – śmiała się wyraźnie z jego miny – a on odbył kilka więcej wypraw…  
\- Może trzeba odhaczyć jakąś ilość i przychodzi znieczulenie? – zastanowił się całkiem na poważnie.  
\- No to się możesz z nimi zabrać, mają płynąć na Nową Gwineę i…  
\- Nie, nie. Nie. NIE.  
\- Może przyda im się lekarz i…  
\- Nie, żadnych tygrysów i innych takich.  
\- Tam nie ma tygrysów.  
\- Są pewnie inne cholerstwa… jakieś na pewno są, po coś tam się wleką, nie? – westchnął lekko, pokiwał głową ponuro – Co za ludzie.

A jednak sam musiał przyznać, że serdecznie tych ludzi polubił. Nie, że przestali wzbudzać w nim bardzo sceptyczne przerażenie miejscami, gdy tak sobie słuchał o biegających gorylach, spitych słabym piwem, bosmanie który walczył na rodeo z bykiem, Tomku goniącym papugi, czy szukaniu jakiegoś mitycznego okapi.  
Polubił ich, tak… ale dalej ni w ząb nie łapał czasami ich toku myślowego. Choć chwilowo, budząc się co noc o właściwej porze, albo odruchowo sięgając po broń, zerkając na niebo, by ocenić godzinę, czy pogodę, Michał coraz lepiej rozumiał tak dziwne dotąd w jego opinii zachowanie brata.  
Gdy w parku podeszły do niego kaczki i nie mógł ich odgonić, a Wandzia parsknęła śmiechem na ten widok, Michał zwątpił w siebie ostatecznie.  
\- Możesz spróbować machać rękami – poradził mu rozbawiony głos, gdy Michał bezskutecznie odsuwał się od nachalnych ptaków.  
Wycelował w brata dłoń.  
\- Ani słowa!  
\- Wujek! – Wanda ucieszyła się wyraźnie – Idziemy do zoo?  
\- Ja idę, ale ciebie tata raczej nie puści…  
\- No strasz mną, pewnie… - Michał przewrócił oczami – Możemy iść do zoo, nie ma problemu…  
Smuga uśmiechnął się jakoś krzywo, jakoś wrednie.  
\- Dla mnie spoko – uznał, gestem zapraszając ich do siebie. Gdy ruszyli zacienioną alejką, Michał skorzystał z okazji, by spytać:  
\- Czy ty też nie możesz spać tutaj?  
Brat spojrzał na niego ze źle skrywanym zdziwieniem.  
\- Mogę… czemu pytasz?  
\- No bo za jasną cholerę nie jestem w stanie…  
\- A! – nagle podróżnik roześmiał się cicho – Oczywiście, typowe… Nie łam się, przejdzie ci do tygodnia, dwóch. Musisz się przyzwyczaić. Ale tak… to bywa upierdliwe.  
\- Tygodnia, dwóch?! No jaja sobie robisz chyba!  
\- Tata się znerwicował na punkcie broni! – pospieszyła z nowiną Wandzia, wtrącając się w rozmowę.  
\- O… to znaczy?  
\- To znaczy, że się pomyliłem i… - Michał westchnął ciężko – On miał broń, a wszedł na szpital, tak? Zadziałałem odruchowo!  
\- Pobiłeś go?  
\- Spacyfikowałem…  
\- Mhm. No to chyba dobrze, tak…? To był kto…?  
\- Policjant w cywilu, odwiózł żonę na porodówkę po pracy i…  
Przerwał mu śmiech, Smuga ze zrozumieniem pokiwał głową.  
\- Rozumiem, że stałeś się atrakcją tygodnia.  
\- Daj mi spokój… - wyłapując rozbawienie brata, syknął z urazą – Tobie się nigdy nie zdarzyło?  
\- O, wiele razy! Hakenbeck zabronił mi nosić broń na spotkania, bo miałem nawyk opierania o nią dłoni, jak ktoś się zaczynał ze mną kłócić… ludzi trochę to straszyło…  
Teraz to Michał zaczął się śmiać.  
\- Okay… wyrazy podziwu dla pana Hakenbecka za cierpliwość. Serio.  
Smuga uśmiechnął się lekko.  
\- Przekażę…  
Dotarli do zoo, zatrzymał się więc przed bramą, uniósł tylko dłoń i wpuszczono ich drugim wejściem. Jeszcze było pusto…  
\- Gdzie idziemy? – Wanda rozglądała się wokoło z podekscytowaniem, bo część zwierząt budziła się i zaczynała powoli wychodzić – Miś!!  
\- Koala, tak – Smuga zawahał się, ale potem spytał bratanicy cicho – Chcesz potrzymać koalę?  
\- A mogę?! – oczy dziewczynki rozbłysły.  
\- A one gryzą…? – Michał krytycznie ocenił kulkę futra wczepioną w gałąź.  
\- Wszystkie zwierzęta umieją gryźć.  
\- Wiesz, co mam…  
\- Koale są niezwykle łagodne – Smuga ponowie się zamyślił – No, chyba, że wolisz małego tygrysa i…  
\- Czy tobie już do reszty…?!  
\- Spokojnie, Michał, ja tylko żartowałem… - brat uniósł obie dłonie – Małe tygryski urodzą się najwcześniej za dwa miesiące.  
\- Co…  
\- No… tak jakby, po to tutaj jestem – Smuga uśmiechnął się szeroko – Można powiedzieć, że trochę je niańczę… mamy cztery, dwa z nich widziałeś sam i…  
\- Nie powiedziałeś mi!  
\- Nie pytałeś…  
\- Tygryska też chcę! – ucieszyła się Wandzia.  
\- Po moim trupie!  
\- Ale tato…  
\- Tygrysy są niebezpieczne.  
\- Pójdziemy do panter, nie martw się…  
\- Janie, jeszcze słowo! – chciałby choć w połowie równie groźnie co kiedyś na niego syknąć. Ale widząc niestarannie tłumione rozbawienie brata, sam zwalczał z trudem uśmiech. Wskazał wybieg z koalami – Może być miś, jakiś słonik czy coś… ale nic co ma pazury, kły i jest niebezpieczne.  
\- Wszystkie zwierzęta mają…  
\- Janie.  
\- Dobrze – spoważniał, pokiwał głową. Wlazł na wybieg przodem, na chwilę zniknął w gąszczu gałęzi.  
Mimo jego – jakże dojrzałego – podejścia do tematu, Michał był najzupełniej pewien, że jego córka jest bezpieczna ze Smugą… i że na pewno nie wziąłby jej na wybieg wielkich kotów. Ale w dalszym ciągu, jakoś go to nie bawiło.  
Uśmiechnął się ciepło, słysząc tłumione piski radości Wandzi, gdy dostała na ręce rozespanego, miękkiego koalę.  
\- Mogę takiego mieć w domuuuu??  
\- Może być pies? – zaryzykował Michał słabo.  
\- Psa już mam! – uświadomiła go rezolutnie Wanda – Przypłynie z Australii, razem z Sally! Tomek mi obiecał!  
O nie…  
Czyli ta banda świrów wchłonęła już jego córkę.  
Dobry Boże, w co on się wpakował…  
\- Chcesz też misia na ręce? – zaśmiał się do niego Smuga.  
\- A… macie nie wiem, żółwia, czy coś, co… jest mniejsze? – Michał nieufnie ocenił zwierzątko wzrokiem.  
\- Jasne, żółwie też są… chodź.

****

Zduszony śmiech był doskonale słyszalny.  
\- Tato, nie martw się… nie jest tak źle…  
\- Dziękuję ci, Wandziu. Janek, zamknij gębę, co?  
Smuga zakrył już twarz dłonią, co jednak niewiele mu pomogło.  
\- Przepraszam… - wydusił, niemal płacząc ze śmiechu – Chyba po prostu wyczuł, że się go boisz…  
\- Zamknij. Się.  
\- Mówiłem, że wszystkie…  
\- Do cholery, skąd mogłem wiedzieć, że żółwie gryzą?!  
\- Wyluzuj, ciesz się, że to był mały żółwik… inaczej nie miałbyś już palca, a teraz się nie ruszaj. Panno Wandziu, poproszę bandaż...

Co za ludzie.


End file.
